Cleaning the Closet
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: The day my mum made us clean that stupid closet.
1. Chapter 1

**Cleaning the Closet**

"Jimmy, get down here!" mommy called me just the moment I was killing Sirius at exploding snap. Ok, let's not exaggerate, I wasn't _killing _him, but he was certainly losing. If I get away now, who knows what he's gonna do with my beautiful game! Sirius can be really revengeful…

"Just a moment, Pads. Don't you touch the game, I know I'm winning!"

"Shut up, Prongs…"

I ran downstairs; enjoying my bedroom was on the last floor (what means a BIG rail to slide on! And maybe break an arm.)

"What, mum?"

"Dear, you father just sent me a message, telling you to clean that closet upstairs so he can wash it when he's back. You can take Sirius if you want to…"

"Which closet upstairs?"

"The closet that's upstairs."

My mind slowly floated to the second floor, where the so called "closet" was. Man, no one ever gets _near _that place, why me?

"Oh…"

"Got it?"

**XXX**

Welcome to James's thoughts, where you uncover the ideas of this lovely marauder! In this first volume, you'll learn… **How to convince mum!**

**1: **Play innocent.

**2: **Act childish and smile.

**3: **Cry

**4: **Smile more, this time blinking lovely.

**5: **Cry a LOT, kneeling if you like.

**6: **Threaten suicide.

**7:** Sulk

**8: **Beg

**9: **Sulk and cry at the same time

**10: **Do whatever she wants.

**XXX**

I applied rule number one. "So you want me to clean the closet?" I said. "You don't have to wash it, just take the things out. Your father said he'll do the rest when he arrives." She smiled. Oh, dear patience. "The closet?"

"Yes, dear."

"The second floor closet…"

"Exactly."

"The closet that's on the second floor."

"That right, James."

"The… Closet?"

"JAMES!"

Hum… Number two, then.

"Mommy…"

"What, Jimmy?"

"You want me to clean the closet that's on the second floor?" I made my best child face, with a nozzle (she always melts).

"Why are you talking like that, my baby?"

"Mommy, I have a sleep over… Pleeease!"

"You're not getting me with that, young man."

Damn. I spent almost a minute without blinking, and approached again with tears in my eyes.

"Mum, I don't want to clean this up!" I skipped the smiling part, running to "sulk".

"James…"

"Why do I always have to clean things up? Sirius is here, you're spoiling my summer!"

"You're fifteen, James. Time to help."

"I'm under aged, can't work!"

"James…"

"Mum! I was having fun up there!"

"James Potter, stop bothering me." She looked at me the same way she does when my father gets home spilling mud on the carpet. Oh, boy. I gave up, skipping right to step ten.

"All right, I'm going. But I'm not having any fun!" I left stepping hard on the floor. When I got to my bedroom, I threw myself on the bed.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"I'll have to clean up the stupid second floor closet. My great grandfather's underwear must be there, nobody ever goes there! There must be a mutant cockroach's community."

Now you think: aw, Sirius must've gotten really sad for you, because you're best friends and everything… NOPE. He laughed at me.

"Come 'on, I'll help ya."

"What's the problem with you? Clean things up _suck_."

"Let's do it quickly, and then we can play again…"

"You're using this as an excuse to skip the game! Just because you're LOSING! Shame on you, Sirius."

But he was already downstairs. I'm leaving this game just like it started.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown**

The second floor. The one I go the less. In this floor there are a lot of empty guestrooms, my parents' bedroom… and that. This… Thing' s door looks like a wooden gateway, just waiting for the unaware to come and open it, ending up buried by all the stuff that's in there.

Sirius and I, brave adventures, stood up in front of the gateway…Erm, door. We were waiting for anything: crocodiles, mutant cockroaches, underwear. He got the courage and opened the door.

TCHAAAARAAAM! The second floor's closet.

Five. Five. Five. Shelves. Filled with stuff.

"Well, at least it's separated by category." Sirius shrugged his shoulders, looking at that trash.

"Now I'm feeling better, thank you." I answered sarcastically.

**XXX**

Hello! I know you missed James' thoughts! Now, we'll see the first thing that crossed his mind now: **What the hell is inside this closet?**

**First Shelf: **The highest, we'll need a chair. OR I can jump on Sirius' back, and break my neck. Well, at least I won't need to clean this if I'm all broken up. It's full of… books?

**Second Shelf: **We'll still need the chair. Sirius's looking scared at me; he thinks I'm talking alone. It's full of… OH! My Uncle Hugo's inventions! This is gonna be fun…

**Third Shelf: **Note about the second shelf: this **isn't **gonna be fun, because I'm not having fun at all. The chair isn't need anymore. But Sirius will have to help, because he's taller than me (YET). It's full of old newspapers. Some of them are muggles. WHAT?

**Fourth Shelf: **Sirius is still looking at me because I'm muttering to myself. It's with a lot of files inside.

**Fifth Shelf: **The biggest. A great dark hole. I'm afraid to put my hand inside.

**XXX**

"Hun… James?"

"What, Padfoot?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

He stared at me like I had just been out of a pool with green goo. No one understands me...

"Let's start?"

"Yeah, get a chair."

Sirius continued to look at me as if I had serious problems.

"Don't you wanna get on my back? I'm not that excited to go and get a chair…"

"I can break my neck!"

He rolled his eyes. Great, if you don't care to _your _neck then get on my back, moron.

Moron… Well, I couldn't get along with my line of thought. Come on, chair.

"Your mum asked if we had already started…"

"And what did you answer?"

"That I was getting the chair so we could start."

"Was she upset?"

"Hun… No, I guess."

"Well, she should! This. Is. Slavery. And Heavy. CAN YOU HELP ME?"

Result: he had to get another chair.

When all the ninety seven books (I counted!) were on the floor, we started to read the titles.

"Maybe these are advanced dark arts books!" Sirius grinned in an evil way.

"I guess 'How to bewitch good witches' won't carry any dark magic. At most, vomit." I threw the book at Sirius, who opened.

"Technique number one: compliments. Women love compliments. The more you say, the better." He turned some pages. "Number fifty seven: if she rejects you, keep trying. They love insistence."

I laughed, picking up another book. It was thick, entitled 'The Adventures of Bobby Lobby'"

"Hey, what's that?"

I was trying to remember from where I knew Bobby Lobby, when he started laughing at me.

"What happened?" I asked naively.

"Jimmy's book, do not touch Bobby Lobby. Did this tell you something, mate?"

DAMN. Just remembered from where I know Bobby Lobby.

"Gimme back, Sirius."

"Once upon a time there was a boy with glasses, his name was Bobby and the last name that my mommy says everybody has was Lobby he liked chocolate cakes like me I love chocolate cake and strawberries, my mother makes for me it's really good I love to put my finger in it but later I wash them." He read, almost laughing. "What the hell is that?"

Felt myself blushing, and wanted to get away from there that exact moment.

"Gimme. Back."

"How old were you? One?"

"I… Six. Now gimme back!"

"I'm showing Moony this."

"NO!" I jumped over him. This can sound a little devilish, but I could hear Sirius' laughter as I hit his chest to release the book, and only got out of there having it in my arms.

"Let's get to the next." I gasp as he laughed stupidly.

"The Dementors' Physics." Sirius showed me a big book.

Oh, boy. This is gonna last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Alive**

Here we are, on our second day of the fight: Sirius & James vs. The Closet. Yeah, the fateful second day. As weird as can be (because I think is absurd if you don't believe me) ninety seven books is a lot. REALLY, JAMES? Really.

The thing is I woke up wishing a big hole to "ostrich" as Remus says (ignore some of his quotes. The bloke has the IQ, but sometimes he can embarrass us. It's like he had the greatest quidditch team ever, but put the players to play shuntbumps.) Sirius and I went downstairs, hoping my mum would forget the closet, the cleaning and above all, us.

"Morning, boys! Going somewhere?"

"We're going to play quidditch…" I started innocently.

"You meant second floor, didn't you?" she raised an eyebrow. Argh.

"Yeah... Right."

Okay, I just gave up on trying defeating my mum in this matter, honestly. When we got there, my mind had a duel against that closet, I could feel it.

James: the world is not big enough for the two of us, closet.

Closet: James! I was waiting for you. Come… Open my doors…Vanish in my dust, and see Sirius have a rhinitis attack beside you, throwing his fluids on you… Delicious… Hum!

Disgusting. And there goes Sirius looking at me like I had mental problems. He has more problems than me! Do you believe that git started sneezing beside me when we were putting the books on a pile? I almost fell (He insists to turn to me as he yells: GOSH, DUST! ATCHIIIM!) Over a copy of "Wizard Ballooning" he bought in a consumerism streak (because it has to be that. What sane person would be interested in wizards with balloons?)

We opened the door, and Sirius gave me a bath with his sneezes (I'll stop to mention this things. Better, I'll keep this information to a useful situation.). I gazed at what was on the self: inventions.

**XXX**

Facts about Uncle Hugo, my mum's brother:

**1: **Uncle Hugo liked to play with dolls, nobody knows until today. He would build them a playpen, and said they were part of the circus.

**2:** He had a collection of mussels. I dunno what mussels are, but my mum said they're weird, and Uncle Hugo made costumes for them.

**3: **He was an inventor, and sometimes did some funny things.

**4: **Uncle Hugo is the only one who ever confounded a dementor. Ok, that's a legend.

**5:** He sort of enjoyed a whisky. A lot. Once, in my mum's baptize, he turned about ten bottles, and started to play with the candles. My other aunt's dress caught fire, and he tried to extinguish with more whisky,

**6:** She survived, just to mention.

**7:** But stopped talking with him until my mother's fifth birthday, when she asked if he wanted to apologize.

**8: **And he said no, because he couldn't remember her.

**9:** She slapped him.

**10:** He fainted, so drunk he was.

**11: **He died when I was nine, and used to say I was like him.

**12: **My mother slapped him.

**13: **Last week she said she regretted it, because I really have similar problems.

**14: **Just because I told her Sirius and I were travelling to Alaska to get a puffskein for a pet.

**15: **Sirius's looking at me that weird way again. I'm punching him right now.

**XXX**

Well, I stop wondering in time to see Sirius take out a box in which was written: Uncle Hugo.

"So?" I asked Sirius, noticing too late that he was pale and scared, clutching his chest (yeah, I'm careless with my friends, bleh).

"I almost got killed by a rubber chicken that jumped off that box. WHY THE HELL DID YOUR UNCLE HAVE A RUBBER CHICKEN THAT ATTACKS PEOPLE?"

Carefully, I put my head inside the box. There was a broomstick, a hat and many old notebooks.

"A broomstick!" I yelled happily, taking that beautiful thing from the box.

"James, that not a good idea-"Sirius tried to warn me, but it was too late. Before I could fight back, it created legs and arms, wrapping them around my neck.

"What the-"I couldn't finish, since the broomstick hit my face, breaking my glasses in two. I must say that without my glasses I'm half – blind. I felt it push me to the right as Sirius' screams echoed somewhere in my confused mind:

"Mrs. Potter! There's a broom tango dancing with James over here!"

Tango? OH, that must be memorable. Thanks for not laughing at me, Sirius.

I heard my mum coming upstairs, calling my Uncle all the names I knew and a little more and that thing let me go.

"Darling, Jimmy! Be careful!"

Hey, she won't set me free?

"Here." She gave me my repaired glasses, and the broom (or better, her remains, since my mum totally busted the dancer). Sirius, really bright, put his head inside the box.

"Odd, hun? Is this thing a dancer too?" He pulled an old hat from the box (you can see now how he learns with others' bad experiences. Strongly consider this).

"Sirius, this isn't a good idea…"

"Chill, Prongs, I'm fine!"

I _was _chilling, until that moron put the thing on his head.

"I think you should take it off."

Suddenly he stopped and stared at me, with a weird wide open gaze.

"Padfoot, are you ok?"

"Man! Don't you see? You've got TWO heads, mate!"

Me? With two…

"Sirius, I've only got one-"

"Leg! James, you must have one wing too, 'cause you're totally turning upside down!"

I rolled my eyes and went towards him.

"My uncle was mad, gimme this stupid hat."

"Nope! Only if you take this snail from ya ear!"

What? Great, really _great_. I turned to see if there was something useful on those papers (really, there's such strange things…) when a sudden cry made my blood turn to ice.

"I'm jumping on three!"

Oh My God.

"SIRIUS, YOU GIT!"

I ran to him, who was about to jump from the window.

"Get down here!"

"TWO…"

I jumped over him and took the hat from his head by force. Of course I regretted right after that, because he fell over me and his is really heavy. One word: argh.

"Wow, I was gonna die! James…"

"Down here, stupid."

"Oh!"

When I could breathe again, we locked the hat and the broom on the box, putting some books over it. The notes we brought to my bedroom, after making sure none of them killed, danced or turned us mad. Aha, I wanna see this stupid broom dance from there now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Required Reading**

Looks like the little "broom issue" awake my mother's human side, so she let us take the weekend off. It's obvious I finished my explosive snap game, winning gloriously from Sirius (winner's dance, here) and we still had enough time to play some quidditch (winner's dance here, again). But, as between James and eternal fun there's a wall named "closet", Sirius and I had to go there again Monday morning.

**XXX**

Things you may do on a Monday morning:

**1: **Cry

**2:** Sleep

**3:** Cry and then sleep

**4:** Get in a bad mood

**5:** Jinx Slimeball (in case of school time)

Things you **can't do **on a Monday morning:

**1: **Be happy

**2:** Homework

**3:** Jump off a cliff

**4: **Paint a wall

**XXX**

Completely disobeying my list of "things you can't do on a Monday morning", there we went, brave martyrs, move more dust. After a while reading some of the articles that were there, I asked myself three simple questions:

1 - Are wizards that stupid?

2 – Are muggles that stupid?

3 – Was my father looking forwards to be a journalist, and that's why he keeps all this trash?

"James, just listen to this: flying pigs are seen in Bristol. Farmer who swears seeing the swine was taken to examination. What kind of idiot would make pigs fly?"

See what I mean?

"Dunno, the same idiot who makes a dancing broomstick. Look at this: if you want shinny eyes, use some gel. Just put it in your eyes, blink, and they'll shine like the sun. This was on a muggle newspaper. Sirius?"

"Damn it, Prongs."

What?

"A 1940 edition of Witch Weekly."

"Who are the hottest? Dumbledore or Merlin?"

"Nah, there are tips on how to customize Hogwarts' uniforms… How to put butterflies, hearts… Ew."

I laughed and picked up another pile of papers.

"An article about Grindwauld! From the time Dumbledore still had his ginger head, Sirius."

"He was ginger head?"

"Yep! Bizarre, hun, imagine Evans older…"

"HAHAHAHAHAH"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Imagine Evans…"

"I wasn't joking."

Sirius stared at me with that stupid sarcastic smile he's got.

"Don't tell me you're fancying Evans."

"I'm not, but she's beautiful."

"Ok, maybe. But she's friends with Snape! There must be more slime inside her things that in those weird pots on potions' class."

"I've heard they've been arguing."

"For instance, if you're gonna kiss her ask for washing hands."

Poor, innocent Sirius. I guess he didn't hear what Evans thinks of me.

"She hates me, Padfoot. Tells everyone that she would rather see me dead or worse…"

"Do you remember where we left that love book?"

"The forties' techniques?"

"Yeah."

"They might work…"

I pictured myself singing romantically for Evans (number 39) and then she tearing my vocal chords.

"And maybe she gets mad at me and does something terrible."

**XXX**

Possible fates for James Potter in case he hits on Lily Evans:

1 – Death

2 – Losing hands, feet, internal organs and related

3 – Memory Loss

4 – Deafness (have you heard her screaming?)

5 – Any physical and/or psychological damage. Possible or impossible.

**XXX**

"Interesting stuff."

Define "interesting."

"Found skeleton of a two headed wizard."

Wrong definition.

"Something worth it there?"

"Actually… No. But hey, this mermaid wanted authorization to marry a puffskein."

Conclusion: we're normal.

"Something about polar puffskeins?"

"No, we're going to be pioneers in this."

"I don't wanna appear in such magazine!"

"We can hide our findings..."

**XXX**

Now, friends, Sirius and I made a list of the ten weirdest headlines we found. Enjoy:

**1 – "**Sled runs over doxy on the Caribbean."

_Sirius: How stupid, doxies don't live in hot places._

_James: How can someone be blind enough to run over a doxy? And what the hell was a sled doing on the Caribbean?_

**2 – **"Merlin's ghost is seen."

_Sirius: I refuse to say anything._

_James: Idem_

**3 – **"Woman throws her husband through the window because he complained of her cold food."

_Sirius: Never ever comment with a woman about her food._

_James: This would be my destiny in case I married Lily Evans._

**4 – **"How to climb the stairs in ten simple steps."

_Sirius: I want this manual._

_James: __I do not__ want this manual._

**5 – **"10 Reasons to buy golf balls."

_Sirius: What is golf?_

_James: What is golf? (2)_

**6 – **"Nifflers find diamonds"

_Sirius: I want those Nifflers._

_James: I want that diamond they found._

**7 – **"Chudley Cannons favourite for the championship."

_Sirius: This is really old._

_James: This is a lie._

**8 –"**Cursed teacup kills two people."

_Sirius: James, I think this is your uncle's._

_James: I think so too_

_**9 – **__"Turkish chicks on the ballet."_

_Sirius: Why is this here?_

_James: the right question would be: why someone would be interested in this?_

**10 – **"With this new trend of shoed with springs, you too can jump around!"

_Sirius: Jumping shoes?_

_James: This is so stupid._

_Sirius: Yeah._


	5. Chapter 5

**Vomiting Texts**

My mum thinks we're deferring the clean up. What makes she thinks so? If I could, I wouldn't even do. I have a bruise on my neck because of that broom, and Sirius's walking with the pocket full of handkerchiefs, sneezing like crazy. When we opened the door, I opened my mother's umbrella to escape from him.

"James?"

I gazed around the umbrella and saw him taking out a bunch of documents and papers from the shelf.

"Just found Uncle Hugo's obituary."

"Be careful with it."

I closed the umbrella to take a good look at it. We found true remains, such like my parents' marriage certificate, and my own birth certificate. I didn't think I was getting traumatized after, until Sirius found old letters my mum and dad exchanged at school and some of my drawings.

**XXX**

Reasons why I'm sharing such traumatic stuff:

**1 – **Helps getting over it.

**2 – **Sirius won't be able to gossip about it if everybody knows.

**3 – **I want to

**4 – **Sirius forced me to.

**5 – **You'll find me really cute as a child.

**XXX**

"How do we start?" Sirius asked

"Erm… Pictures?"

Sirius pulled up some albums, and when we opened I wide my eyes. My father, really alike me along with his three best friends: Ted, Marty and Lewis. From what I know, Marty was his best friend, Lewis dated one of my mother's friends and Ted was like Remus. Really like him.

Marty, the dark haired one, reminded me Sirius. They were hugging, and on the next photo my mother was with her friends: Katerina, Lisa and Lorraine (who was a Ravenclaw. By the way, she's Lene McKinnon's mum.)

The letters left me completely embarrassed, too.

_My dear Martha,_

_Here in the dormitory, having only the vision of Ted throwing up as Marty and Lewis laughing at him to have a little fun, I can't stop thinking of you. Your hair, brown and beautiful framing those lovely eyes. I'm so alone without your embrace. Good night, dream about the fairies you love so much._

_Al_

I know, EW. There's more!

_Al,_

_Lisa sends Lewis a kiss and Katerina asks Marty if he has a pair for the ball. I miss you too._

_Martha_

_PS: Tell Marty to stop trying to break in our dormitory. It's useless, and he'll probably break his back._

Yeah, this Marty **is **Sirius.

_Martha, my dear,_

_Good morning, how are you? Of course Marty didn't hear me, but the nurse said he'll be fine. Oh, he told me to tell Katerina that his time is all hers, and asks her to visit him (fear). I'll be waiting for you at the common room._

_Al_

"What a jerk." Sirius gazed at Marty. "This Katerina must have problems."

I rolled my eyes. I'm not gonna tell him what I think about someone like him criticizing Marty. I put the letters apart and moved to a colorful file with all my old drawings. (I need a dagger here, urgently.)

The first "drawing" was the same word written many times in paper.

"James."

"Hum?"

"James?"

"What, Padfoot?"

"James."

"SIRIUS."

"I'm not calling you, stupid. I'm reading you 'drawing'"

I told you, didn't I?

"I had just learnt how to write my name!"

"Okay… What about this one?" he showed me another drawing, from when I was about four years old. This means three scribbles named: MAMA, PAPA AND JAMES.

"Oh… No."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mexican Indians**

And the angels sing: hallelujah, hallelujah, and hallelujah! The last shelf, thank God! Sirius had to take some medicine for his rhinitis but it's worth it! Freedom smells just fine.

**XXX**

Things we'll do after we finish this:

1 – Hug

2 – Scream a lot

3 – Laugh

4 – Wipe tears of emotion.

5 – Kick this closet's door.

6 – Dance with that broom

7 – Give up this stupid idea of dancing with the broom

8 – Run to St. Mungus before Sirius has respiratory arrest

9 – Laugh more

10 – Play quidditch

**XXX**

We opened the closet's door and stared at the emptiness of the fifth shelf. Now I'm sure we'll find some mutant cockroaches.

I put my hand inside that, and found another box. Sirius and I stared at each other.

"What's in there?" Sirius asked before sneezing (I told he was sick)

"Well, I hope there are some medicine, mate."

He grinned and opened the box.

"COSTUMES? ATCHAAM!"

Yes, Sirius. Costumes Atcham. I pulled an Indian hat form there and smiles.

"Let's dress up!"

I dressed the hat, the yellow clothes, the slippers and some red paint that were there. Sirius was taking out a sombrero and the rest of a Mexican costume.

"You'll put on this mustache?"

Sirius pulled out his head from the box, and I realized he wasn't going to wear it. He was already wearing it. With a crazy voice, he started singing:

"La cuca racha, Macarena!"

"Hun?"

"Cucaracha, Macarena, nachos, mujer, bajo...I'm singing in Spanish, mate!"

Sirius idea of singing in Spanish is saying all the words of Spanish he knows with a tune. Great.

Jump in circles is awesome, but tapping your mouth while you do that… WOW! Dressed as an Indian makes things go naturally.

"Jimmy, Sirius, I…What is that?"

I stopped suddenly, and Sirius stopped singing and combing his mustache.

"I was coming to tell you t finish this quickly, because we called some friends over… Sirius, you have rhinitis, why are you with this mustache?"

"Oh, Mrs. Potter, I've always wanted a big mustache…ATCHIM! Ok, I'll take this off."

She rolled her eyes and we started to take the costumes off.

"Who's coming?"

Half an hour later we were waiting by the door, all dressed up (my mother is so boring! I was almost having fun!) As my father opened it.

"MARTY, STUPID!"

Wow, dad, I can feel the love here. When Sirius and I stretched our necks to see better, my jaw fell down. Marty looked younger, holding hands with Katerina. She was beautiful. Behind them were Ted, Lewis and Lisa. Few minutes later the Mckinnons arrived, along with Marlene.

"Mrs. Potter told me you were cleaning things up."

"Cleaning? Getting ill, that's right." Sirius muttered, sneezing again. Oh, boy, he's gonna need a doctor. I FORGOT!

Marlene and Sirius gazed confused at me as we ran upstairs. I almost tripped on the box with the broom in it (yes, even that thing's corpse is trying to kill me). And hugged Sirius.

"James, please stop it." He said as I screamed:

"FINISHED!"

Marlene's staring at me like I was crazy. Releasing Sirius, I ran towards the closet.

"TAKE THIS!" I kicked the right door. "AND THIS!" And kicked the other.

**XXX**

Conclusions I've reached after this cleaning:

1 – When I have a house, there will be no closets.

2 – My mother can be really mean when she wants.

3 – After writing anything, I have to burn it

4 – I'm reading that book about girls.

5 – My Uncle Hugo was mad

6 – Never again I'll put my hands in anything without being sure the thing won't fight back

7 – Tango hurts.

8 – I'll never let Sirius pick something that hasn't been tested

9 – The next time Sirius try to jump of the window, I won't help him

10 – Monday mornings are sacred

11 – Wizarding news are bizarre

12 – I'll never try to make my eyes shine

13 – The day I consider suicide, I'll search for Lily Evans

14 – Or maybe after I read that book

15 – And die, but for the sake of science.

16 – I need a map of Alaska

17 – I'll never use a sled on the Caribbean

18 – Shoes with springs are stupid

19 – Old letters are sacred. They shall never be touched again

20 – I'll never let Sirius get near dust again.

**XXX**

The rest of the night was pretty fun (ok, kicking the closet helped a lot) and the rest of the week was nice, until Monday morning.

We were there, doing nothing, following the rules. Suddenly, my mum calls again:

"Jimmy!"

Oh, for Merlin's underwear.

"What, mum?"

"I have a wall for you to paint."

MONDAY MORNING? NO WAY.


End file.
